Ancestors
by espoir-ashes
Summary: How and why did Chihiro enter the Spirit world all those years ago... and why is she compelled to return? Chihiro x Kohaku rating for violence


Spirited Away Fics rule :)

Anyway, Espoir Ashes is not one writer but two ... and this first chapter is written by Ashes Bree so if you hate it please notify me, not Espoir Pippa. Hehe.

So; read and review, enjoy and no flames please!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kohaku watched Chihiro walk towards the tunnel he wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel. He was glad she was finally safe, afeared she would look back and yet his heart was breaking with every step she took. However, he knew that one phase of his life was over and he was glad. He knew about the spell Yubaba had put on him to keep him under control. Although spirits, especially River Gods, were keen and eager to learn by nature, had Kohaku independence he wouldn't have done half the things Yubaba had asked of him.

Chihiro hesitated a second before entering the tunnel, but did not look back. Kohaku smiled to himself and wondered if she was going to miss him as much as he was going to miss her.

Kohaku turned and faced the Bath-House. Things were returning to almost normal; frogs were ushering one another back into the Bath-House and the giant baby Bo towered over Yubaba.

Kohaku walked towards the bridge. Bo looked down on him.

"Thank you, Kohaku," Bo smiled and went slowly back into the house.

"Kohaku?" snarled Yubaba.

Kohaku looked into her gigantic eyes. "I'm here to quit my apprenticeship."

Yubaba looked momentarily shocked. But then a knowing smile met her lips.

"I see what has happened. That foolish girl has given you the idea that you can just up and leave as you please," Yubaba sneered fiercely. "But you belong to me. I need you here; besides, you're bound by my magic and your father's word. Now, go fetch me Yu-Bird from my tower."

"My father? What has my father got to do with this?" Kohaku quietly said.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Haku," Yubaba said in a dangerous tone, taking a step closer. "Go to my tower."

"I will not!" exclaimed Kohaku furiously. "I'm quitting. I'm leaving this place and returning to my home land!"

"Very well," Yubaba bowed her head. Immediately she rose both hands in front her and in an instant Kohaku's world went dark.

----------------

"Mother?" Chihiro asked from across the kitchen table.

"Yes, Chihiro," her mother sighed, taking another mouthful of her breakfast.

"What colour eyes does grandpa have?"

"He has brown eyes," she said absent mindedly.

"And grandma?"

"Brown. All your grandparents have brown eyes."

Chihiro's father shot her mother a look from the end of the table.

"Why do you ask?" he quizzed Chihiro.

"Science homework," Chihiro replied simply

"Oh," her father said, turning a little paler. "Genetics?"

Chihiro looked up from her notebook. "Yes," she replied.

"Eat up your breakfast, Chihiro," her mother said quietly.

"Chihiro!" Yumi exclaimed. "Are you listening?"

Chihiro's eyes focused on her friend's bemused face. "Yes, sorry."

"You've been staring out the window for the whole trip, silly. What's wrong?"

Chihiro looked again out of the bus' dirty window. "Nothing, Yumi. Don't worry."

Yumi rolled her eyes. "If you're sure."

A few moments passed before Yumi again tried to make conversation. "What are you doing for the weekend?"

"I'm going away with my parents."

"I thought you didn't get along with them!"

"I don't."

The bus pulled up next to the pavement and all of its occupants stood and tried to make it out first. Yumi stood with a final tired look at Chihiro and pushed her way into the isle. Chihiro followed soon after.

Chihiro checked her subject list for the morning as she stood at her locker; P.E, biology, mathematics and music.

Chihiro smiled to herself. P.E would be fun. Lately, she had noticed a dramatic change in herself – her physical abilities. She was able to run faster than a good percentage in her class, as well as her sheer strength being odd for her age.

It was a strange thing to be happening, however, as she had not had any change in diet, exercise or life style. But Chihiro certainly didn't dislike her new-found abilities.

She put a hand into the pocket of her shorts to find a tie to pull back her thick hair. There was not one in there like usual. So she reached into her locker and into her school bag.

In the front pocket she found a purple and silver elastic tie. She recognised it immediately.

It was the hair tie that Bo and Yu-Bird had made with Zeniba's instructions. To Chihiro, her adventure into Abruya seemed like a lifetime ago. And it was all a life away, she knew. There was no way she could safely return; although most of the God's Bath House was on her side when she had left (apart from Yubaba), things had doubtless changed. And Haku… Chihiro sighed. Although her remaining memories of him were foggy, and although she was a lot younger at the time, Chihiro remembered his kindness, his warmth and how much she had loved him. She honestly hoped that he had made it back to wherever he called home, even although it all meant she would never meet him again.

Ding ding ding !! The bell for the first class rang and Chihiro was broken from her train of thought. She quickly pulled her hair back into an untidy pony tail, shut her locker and made her way towards the gym.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading :) reviewers get lollies!!


End file.
